Alchemist (Redux) (Mark 2) (5e Class)
The Alchemist "The mind is something I look into on a daily basis, and every day I'm confused as to what I see. But yet, in a way, I understand it."l ''-Gekko, an alchemist of the Order of the Masked'' A human clad in simple robes walks along a forest path. A gang of goblins emerges from the brush, arrows trained on him, their smiles wide at their good fortune of finding such easy prey for the legion’s slave pens. Their smiles turn to shrieks of terror as the traveler grows to giant size and leaps at them, his staff now a deadly cudgel. The militia forms in ranks to prepare for the orcs’ charge. The growling brutes howl their battle cries and surge forward. To their surprise, the human rabble holds its ground and fights with surprising ferocity. Suddenly, mindless fear clings to the orcs’ minds and they, despite facing a far inferior foe, turn and run, never noticing the calm half-elf standing amid the militia and directing its efforts. Baron von Ludwig was always proud of his grand library. Little did he know that each evening, a gnome laden with blank scrolls slipped past his guards each night and dutifully copied his most heavily guarded archives. When the duke’s men arrived to arrest him for dealing with demons, he never guessed that the gnome scribe traveling with them had spent more time in his keep than he had over the past year. These heroes are all alchemists, followers of a strange and mysterious form of power. Alchemists shun the world to turn their eyes inward, mastering the full potential of their minds and exploring their psyches before turning to face the world. Alchemists are incredibly rare, and most prefer to keep the nature of their abilities secret. Using their inner, psychic strength, they can read minds, fade into invisibility, transform their bodies into living iron, and seize control of the physical world and bend it to their will. Creating an Alchemist When creating an alchemist character, think about what brought your character to the being that they study or serve. Did your character come to rely on the being by will, or were they forced into the business? Is their relationship with the being friendly, or do they wish to harm them? Has your alchemist dealt with beings similar in their life previously, or is this a completely new experience for them? Ask your GM about the possible powerful creatures that you could serve in your campaign world. Quick Build You can make an Alchemist quickly by following these suggestions. First, put your highest ability score in Intelligence, followed by Dexterity. Second, choose the outlander or hermit background. Finally, choose a quarterstaff, leather armor, and an explorer's pack. Class Features As an Alchemist you gain the following class features. ; Hit Points Hit Dice: 1d6 per Alchemist level Hit Points at 1st Level: 6 + Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d6 (or 4) + Constitution modifier per Alchemist level after 1st ; Proficiencies Armor: Light armor, medium armor Weapons: Simple weapons, crossbows Tools: Alchemy kits Saving Throws: Dexterity, Intelligence Skills: 'Choose three from Arcana, History, Insight, Medicine, Nature, Perception, Sleight of Hand, and Survival. ; Equipment You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (''a) a hand crossbow & 20 bolts or (b'') any simple weapon * (''a) an entertainer's pack or (b'') a scholar's pack * (''a) leather armor and two daggers or (b) studded leather * a component pouch '''Table: The Alchemist Alchemy A form of magic combined with science, you have learned the powerful art of alchemy. Alchemy Points You possess alchemy points, which can be used to create alchemical formulas and use them as tools. You have 4 alchemy points, and gain more as you gain levels in the alchemist class, as shown on the Alchemist Table. When an alchemy point is expended, you cannot use it again until you take a long rest, in which at least 30 minutes are spent studying and experimenting with your components. Alchemical Formulas As an action, you create an alchemical formula and use it. Using an alchemical formula is treated the same as casting a spell. Alchemical formulas by default have a range of touch, and deal 1d4 damage of a type your bombs can be. You can expend alchemy points, up to a maximum as shown on the Maximum Alchemy Points table, to improve your formula, with your options being listed at the bottom of this class. Spellcasting Ability Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for your alchemical formulas. The might of your formulas comes from constant studying and experimentation. You use your Intelligence whenever a formula refers to your spellcasting ability. In addition, you use your Intelligence modifier when setting the saving throw DC for a formula you create and when making an attack roll with one. * Spell save DC = '''8 + your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifier * '''Spell attack modifier = '''your proficiency bonus + your Intelligence modifer '''Alchemy Focus You can use a component pouch as a focus for your alchemical formulas. Bombs As well as your powerful alchemical formulas, you also possess a large repertoire of bombs. When you gain this feature, you choose one damage type that is not force or psychic; your bombs can deal that type of damage. As an action, you can make a ranged spell attack by throwing a bomb, which has a range of 40 feet. On a hit, the target takes 1d10 damage of the type chosen. This damage improves by 1d10 at 5th (2d10), 11th (3d10), and 17th (4d10) levels. Scientific Degree Starting at 2nd level, your almost obsessive study of the properties of science and magic combined has awarded you a degree stating the skills you have obtained. Choose from the Doctor's Degree, Grenadier's Degree, and the Sniper's Degree. Your choice grants you features at 2nd, 6th, 10th, and 14th levels. Resting Potions Beginning at 3rd level, you can use alchemy to fatigue yourself to heal those around you. During a short rest, if you have any hit dice to spare, you can choose to expend a number of hit dice without healing yourself. For each hit die you expend in this way, up to six creatures that are resting as well that do not include yourself restore hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (min 1). Ability Score Increase When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, 12th, 14th, 16th and 19th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can't increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Additional Bomb Core At 5th level, you acquire an additional core for you to use for your formulas and bombs. Choose one damage type that is not force or psyhcic when you gain this feature; when you choose to use an alchemical formula or bomb, you can choose from the damage type you chose before, or the one chosen this time. You gain another damage type at 7th, 9th, 11th, 13th, 15th, and 17th levels. Upper Limits By 11th level, your formulas have grown to such a powerful level that you must limit your component usage for some of the more powerful kinds. Alchemical formulas that cost more than 12 points are divided into tiers, and each tier you can only use one of, before you must take a long rest before using that tier again. Mana Relic Starting at 18th level, the swirling might of mana and science has flowed through you, granting you the knowledge of how powerful magical items are created. Over the course of a week, you can create a single uncommon or rare magic item, infusing it as a mana relic. Only you can attune to this magic item, and if you wish to create another magic item, you must disassemble the parts of the previously created mana relic to create a new one. Philosopher's Stone By 20th level, you have created the pinnacle of alchemy, a philosopher's stone. It has the appearance of a hand-sized red jewel, and you can only have one at a time. It is bound to you specifically, and does no effects for others. While one is on your person, you have the following benefits. * You no longer appear to age, and cannot be aged magically. You can still die of old age, but your lifespan is doubled. * You no longer need food or water, though you can still ingest it if you wish. * Your crafting speed during downtime is quintupled. Doctor's Degree Your study of alchemy brings to you the knowledge of how to reverse the pain brought on by others, curing ailments and reversing wounds with your formulas. Bonus Proficiencies When you gain this degree, at 2nd level, you gain proficiency in Medicine if you did not possess it already. If you already did, you gain proficiency in a different skill of your choice. Healing Formulas Additionally, at 2nd level, you gain a healing core for your formulas. When you use an alchemical formula, you can double the cost of all alchemy points (min cost of 1 alchemy point) to make it heal instead of deal damage. Improved Healing Starting at 6th level, when you heal hit points to a creature with an alchemical formula, or from your Resting Potions feature, creatures healed restore additional hit points equal to your Intelligence modifier (min 1). Pure Touch Beginning at 10th level, the power of your single-target healing becomes more powerful than it was previously. When you heal hitpoints to a creature with your alchemical formulas, you can choose one creature affected by at least one disease; that creature has all diseases of your choice cured. Gift of Life By 14th level, you learn how to bring the dying back to life. You can cast resurrection without a spell slot. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Elder God's Sect Even though not much is known about those in these sects, the elder god's sect is the most iconic of all the sects, with even a few commoners knowing that they exist. Worshiping gods that have fallen from their old places as rulers of the universe, they understand that while that they are not in control anymore, they are not dead; instead, they are merely just dreaming, and will awaken one day. Unspeakable Horror When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you can use your action to frighten someone with the truths written in your grimoire. When you do so, choose one creature that you can see within 30 feet of you. If the creature can hear you, it must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. On subsequent turns, you can use your bonus action to extend the duration of this effect on the frightened creature until the end of your next turn. This effect ends if the creature ends its turn out of line of sight or more than 60 feet away from you. If the creature is affected by this for a minute or more, it gains a Short-Term Madness effect for the next hour. If the creature succeeds on its saving throw, you can't use this feature on that creature again for 24 hours. Shrieking Doomsay Beginning at 5th level, the truths of your grimoire strike further fear into the hearts of the unknowing. You add your Wisdom modifier to the damage of Doomsay, and if two creatures within range of Doomsay when you use it are within 5 feet of one another, you can have Doomsay affect them both. Brink of Madness Starting at 9th level, your knowledge of the true inner workings on the universe have harmed your mind, but in doing so, strengthened it. You have resistance to psychic damage, and are immune to being frightened. Otherworldly Resistance By 17th level, everything you now know surrounds you, protecting you from the things in the world that do not conform to the true realities of existence. You have advantage on saving throws against spells. Elemental Sect While their power is what forged the world from the flaming ball in space that it originally was, the raw force that elementals bring is not respected by most peoples of the realm. However, for those that do see the abilities of the elementals for what they are, as nature itself bending to the will of sentient creatures, and choose to give it proper respect, they reap the benefits. Natural Specializaton When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you choose one of the following elements; Air, Earth, Fire, or Water. Your choice affects later features in this archetype. Elemental Manipulation Additionally, at 1st level, the elements of the world bend to your whim and specialization, transforming to others. When you deal damage with an outer writing that deals acid, cold, fire, or lightning damage, or when you deal damage with Doomsay, you can change the damage type to the one corresponding with your Natural Specialization feature. Piercing Might Beginning at 5th level, the force of your elements penetrates the defenses of other beings. You ignore resistance to the damage type from your Natural Specialization feature, and treat immunity to it as resistance. Sentinel of the Elements Starting at 9th level, your attunement to your element protects you from it. You have resistance to the damage type of your Natural Specialization feature. Summon Raw Force By 17th level, the elementals have acknowledged you, and help you succeed in your goals. You can cast conjure elemental, conjuring up an elemental associated with your chosen element on your Natural Specialization feature, without expending a spell slot or components. You do not need concentration to keep the elemental friendly to you, but if you attack it while not concentrating on it it will grow hostile to you. After using this feature, you must take a long rest before doing so again. Hunter's Blood Sect Gods that demand the blood of the innocent, or of the foes of the society that worship them, are not a new concept to the world. Even in the most ancient of societies, human sacrifice has been seen as a necessary evil, to appease most gods. While this practice may not be seen as appealing or righteous now, it is still one that your being demands its followers do. Bonus Proficiencies When you choose this sect, at 1st level, you gain proficiency in shortswords, rapiers, whips and shields. Mark for Death Additionally, at 1st level, the being demands blood, and you can supply. As a bonus action, you can mark a creature within 60 feet of yourself, for 1 minute. Whenever you deal damage to that creature with a weapon attack, the creature takes additional damage equal to your Wisdom modifier (min 0). You have 1 usage of this feature, which is restored if a creature is killed with the mark on it. If expended, the usage restores after a short or long rest. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. Divine Protection Starting at 9th level, the mark causes your powerful being to take pity on you, defending you. Attacks on you made by the creature you have marked have disadvantage. Blood for the Blood God By 17th level, the sacrifices that you seek come to you far easier, as you rip foes to pieces. When you deal damage to a creature marked for death, you deal a bonus 1d8 necrotic damage. Additionally, creatures sacrificed by your Sacrifice feature are worth three times as much as normally. Alchemical Formulas When you cast an alchemical formula, if you do not expend any alchemy points, they are treated as a melee spell attack that deals 1d4 damage. If you choose to expend alchemy points, you can augment the formula, as shown below. Damage For every alchemy point you expend on a formula, you can choose to either increase the die by one size, to a maximum of d12, or you can add an additional damage die. Range The first alchemy point you expend changes the formula's range to one of the following below, and every alchemy point after that increases the range as listed on the table. If a formula can affect more than one creature, they can make a Dexterity saving throw by default, or if you expend 3 alchemy points you can change the type of saving throw. Multiclassing Prerequisites. To qualify for multiclassing into the Alchemist class, you must meet these prerequisites: Intelligence 13 Proficiencies. When you multiclass into the Alchemist class, you gain the following proficiencies: Light armor, simple weapons, crossbows, alchemy kits Du U Knoe Da Waye? Oncie Was HereCategory:Classes